


Late Night Surprises

by TheTrueRedneckGeek



Series: Sacrifice and Rewards [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueRedneckGeek/pseuds/TheTrueRedneckGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What in the name of Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Wan and Raava was Asami doing? Korra couldn’t quite keep the grin off her face as she leaned against the doorframe to watch Asami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This works in my mind at least much better with the Jennifer Saunders version from Shrek 2 as opposed to the original Bonnie Tyler version, or any of other covers. I don't own anything at all.

“Where have all the good girls gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the female Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a polar bear dog?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need”

At first Korra wasn’t sure just what she was hearing as she slipped through the front door of the apartment she shared with Asami. The Water Tribe girl had been looking forward to surprising her fiancé tonight. She was back two days earlier than expected since Wu had called and said he needed the Avatar up by Ba Sing Se to help settle some disputes. It had been the first time Asami hadn’t been able to go with Korra since the two of them had gotten engaged, and the most powerful bender in the world had felt like she as missing a very part of her soul during that time. It certainly sounded like Asami’s voice, but the whole part about a white knight on a polar bear dog really had the Avatar scratching her head. The sudden blasting of brass, strings and percussion coming from the room the CEO had taken over for her office threw all questions out of her mind, and Korra dropped her bag and slipped down the hallway.

“I need the Avatar  
I'm holding out for the Avatar 'til the end of the night  
She's gotta be strong  
And she's gotta be fast  
And she's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need the Avatar  
I'm holding out for the Avatar 'til the morning light  
She's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And she's gotta be larger than life, larger than life!”

What in the name of Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Wan and Raava was Asami doing? Korra couldn’t quite keep the grin off her face as she leaned against the doorframe to watch Asami dance across the floor while holding an imaginary microphone completely oblivious to the fact that she now had an audience. The sight of her fiancé wearing nothing but a long sleeve blouse leaving her long legs completely bare was doing good things to Korra, and she was tempted to interrupt the taller girl.

“Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take the Avatar to sweep me off my feet”

Finally recognizing the song as one that had been fairly new before her three week trip to the Earth Confederation, Korra couldn’t help but admire the way Asami had seamlessly changed the lyrics. Idly wondering how the inventor had managed to get just the music to play, she watched as the CEO’s movements went from gently gliding across the floor to somewhere bordering frantic and primal.

“Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there she’s somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel her approach  
Like the fire in my blood, like the fire in my blood, like the fire in my blood, like the fire in my blood, like the fire in my blood!!!!!

Korra”

Warmth sprang up on her cheeks at the way Asami sang her name, and Korra felt her face break out in a full blown grin. She almost wished someone was making a mover of this so the Avatar could watch it over and over again. Though the thought of anyone else filming this made the darker skinned girl think painful thoughts. It wasn’t like she would kill them, just seriously maim them.

“I need the Avatar  
I'm holding out for the Avatar 'til the morning light  
and she's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And she's gotta be larger than life”

The music died off so suddenly that Korra thought the song was over as Asami stood chest heaving from the exertion of singing and dancing. But just as she was going to start clapping the music swelled in volume again and she thought better of it.

“Korra

And she’s gotta be strong  
And she's gotta be fast  
And she's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need the Avatar!!!!”

Asami ended her dancing by sliding across the floor on her knees almost to the doorway. The engineer glance up, only to see her fiancé watching her curiously. “Korra? Um…. Hi.”

“Hi yourself.” The Avatar couldn’t keep the smirk off her face as she wondered how Asami was not melting through the floor from the heat of the blush on the taller girl’s face. "Whatcha you doing?"

"I am going to call it karaoke. It's where you sing a song from the radio as opposed to lip synching"

"You just made that up."

“Uhhh…. How… how long have you been home?” Asami groaned at the thought that was the best she could come up with.

“Long enough.” Korra offered her hand to help the taller girl up.

“Oh spirits.” Asami accepted the helping hand as she slowly got to her feet wincing slightly at the minor frition burns on her knees. “Korra what are you doing?!?” She shrieked as the Avatar bent down and Asami suddenly found herself bridal style in her fiancé’s arms.

“I’m the Avatar and I’m sweeping you off your feet.” That lop sided grin did good things to Asami’s insides.

“That’s really cheesy.” The CEO couldn’t help the giggle from escaping her lips.

“You were the one singing, not me.” Blue eyes dancing with laughter met green ones. Korra gently brushed her lips against Asami’s. “Besides you like cheesy.”

“I am never living this down am I?” The kiss left Asami wanting more, especially curled in Korra’s arms.

“Nope.” That grin just had to go so Asami gave Korra’s lips something else to do.


End file.
